Déluge
by Colombia4m
Summary: fic courte, assez ancienne, vaguement yaoi. DM voit débarquer tous les gold dans sa maison un soir d'orage. DMMu et d'autres


Déluge.

(disc: Les charas et l'univers de St Seiya ne sont pas à moi.)

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer sur le Sanctuaire depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Avec les grosses chaleurs de ses derniers jours, tout le monde s'était attendu à de violents orages. Mais personne n'aurait imaginé une tempête d'une telle ampleur. Au point que certain Chevaliers avaient barricadé leurs maisons pour la protéger des rafales de vent dévastatrices. Aphrodite avait même supplié Mu de dresser un Crystal Wall pour protéger ses chers rosiers. DM, accoudé à sa fenêtre, observait sans se lasser les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel suivis de grondements de tonnerre à réveiller les morts. DM avait toujours adoré les soirs d'orage, le déchaînement des éléments. C'était pour lui un des rares moment où le monde acceptait de se montrer sous son véritable visage, violent et chaotique. Il connaissait suffisamment la mort pour savoir qu'elle seule signifiait la quiétude. Un bruit, à l'entrée de sa maison le sorti de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant le cosmos.

« Kanon, entre, je t'en prie » lança t'il, sachant pertinemment que le garçon était déjà affalé sur son canapé. DM ne se formalisa pas de voir les longs cheveux bleus qui dégoulinaient de pluie et les bottes boueuses négligemment posées sur un fauteuil. DM sorti deux déspé du friggo et s'installa en face de l'envahisseur.

« Je me suis engueulé avec Saga »

DM acquiesça, compréhensif. Ca ne devait pas être drôle tout les jours de vivre avec cette Sainte-Nitouche qu'était le bon côté de Saga. Parfois, DM se surprenait à regretter Mr Pope, tellement Dr Saga pouvait être castrateur.

La conversation dévia rapidement sur le tournoi de football, et DM se releva pour chercher la page des sports du journal du coin.

« Hey, y'a quelque chose qui gratte à la porte » hurla Kanon depuis canapé.

« Ben va ouvrir, c'est quoi ? »

« Un chaton. »

« Quoi ? »

DM revint rapidement pour trouver, en fait de chaton, un chevalier d'Andromède trempé jusqu'aux os qui les regardait de ses grands yeux implorants.

« Kes c'est que ça ? »

DM chercha un instant où il avait bien pu voir cette chevelure verte.

« C'est un Chevalier de Bronze. »

Il fit entrer Shun un peu brutalement avant d'ajouter

« C'est pas l'armée du Salut, ici. Bon, allez va te sécher, je vais te prêter des vêtements. Sinon, tu vas attraper la mort et ce sera encore de ma faute. Même si j'aurais pas ton joli minois sur mon mur »

Shun tenta quelques mots d'excuse d'où il ressortait une partie de cache-cache qui avait mal tourné et la disparition du cabanon de fortune où il s'était réfugié dans une coulée de boue. DM ne l'écouta pas et lui balança un paquet de fringue lui indiquant vaguement la salle de bain.

DM était à peine retombé sur le canapé en maudissant les emmerdeurs de tout poils, verts ou bleus, que Mu se matérialisait au centre du salon.

« Mais, c'est pas possible, vous vous êtes donnés rendez-vous, ou quoi ? »

Mu essora ses cheveux avant d'annoncer

« Je suis inondé. J'ai écopé ce que je pouvais, mais l'eau est montée d'un seul coup et j'ai dû partir. »

Mu fixait DM attendant visiblement l'autorisation de rester, mais DM ne semblait absolument pas concerné, et détaillait inconsciemment le nouvel intrus. Mu baissa la tête et rougit violement en comprenant que le costume de lin blanc n'était pas idéal, mouillé. Kanon était mort de rire tout en se rinçant l'œil au passage.

« Vous voulez peut être qu'on vous laisse ? »

La farce fut interrompue par l'entrée en scène de Shun, vêtu d'une chemise blanche trois fois trop grande qui lui tombait sur les cuisses. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés par la serviette, la comparaison de Kanon prenait pleinement son sens. Recherche chaton perdu, forte récompense si vous le retrouvez. Mu jeta un regard horrifié à DM qui ne comprit pas.

« Tu veux que je te prête des vêtement, à toi aussi ? Ca vous plait tant que ça d'aller sous la flotte ? »

Kanon fit mine de bouder :

« A moi, tu m'as pas filé de fringues. »

DM leva les yeux au ciel. Si Kanon avait voulu se débarrasser de ses vêtements humides, il ne se serait pas gêné pour se désaper.

Soudain, un éclair s'abattit sur la maison et la quatrième demeure du Sanctuaire fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Euh, DM, t'as des bougies ? »

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche à tâtons, et même si les mains de Kanon ne tâtonnaient pas que sur les tiroirs, ils finirent par découvrir la réserve de bougies. Mu se chargea de disposer les quelques bougies encore utilisables tandis que DM fouillait son armoire pour lui trouver de quoi se changer. Malheureusement, on était la veille de son jour de lessive, et les vêtements décents et propres faisaient cruellement défaut. Finalement, il mit la main sur une robe de chambre, ou plutôt un genre de kimono, très long, bleu turquoise, bordé d'une frise géométrique. DM ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir eu un tel vêtement chez lui. Probablement le dernier souvenir d'une conquête oubliée. Quelques recherches supplémentaires lui permirent de mettre la main sur une longue écharpe de coton bleu, vestige de ses années de moto. Il donna le tout à Mu en annonçant d'avance qu'il n'avait rien d'autre.

Arrivé à ce stade, DM éprouva le besoin de se servir un verre. Va pour un gin tonic, de toutes façons, fallait utiliser les glaçons avant qu'ils ne fondent. Même si fouiller dans le mini bar à la lueur d'une flamme n'était pas une tâche des plus aisées. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de s'apercevoir que le regard qu'il sentait fixé sur lui depuis quelques minutes déjà n'était pas celui d'un masque mais bien celui de Shun, grimpé sur un haut tabouret. DM soutint quelques secondes le regard vert avant de demander, d'une manière relativement peu aimable, ce qu'il lui voulait. Shun sourit doucement.

« Vous me rappelez mon frère. Les yeux, les cheveux… »

« Ton frère ? »

« Ikki, du Phénix. Il est loin d'ici. »

DM se replongea dans les mouvements dansants des glaçons de son verre.

« Il me manque tellement. »

DM ne pu réprimer un sourire moqueur

« Il te manque ? Tu es un chevalier, ou quoi ? »

Shun sourit et tendis la main pour toucher du bout des doigts une des mèches bleues, pas tout à fait la même couleur que celles de son frère, mais pas si éloigné, vraiment.

« Oh, oui. Vous lui ressemblez. »

DM leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant si le gamin était sincère ou si c'était une technique de drague que lui avait enseigné Aphrodite. Parce que, assis comme ça sur son tabouret et avec ce sourire là, il était tout simplement à croquer. Et il le savait, ce petit imbécile. Tiens, en parlant du professeur potentiel, Aphrodite venait de débarquer, accompagné de Shura. S'ils avaient descendu tout le Sanctuaire sous des trombes d'eau, pas étonnant qu'un flaque taille Lac Leman se forme à leurs pieds, et accessoirement sur le tapis. Leur arrivée remarquée et humide eut tout de même le mérite de détourner les préoccupations de DM du nombre d'année d'écart qu'il avait avec Shun pour se concentrer sur une réflexion nettement plus ardue, c'est-à-dire ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leurs donner de sec à se mettre sur le dos. Bon, pour Aphrodite, des fringues lui appartenant devait encore traîner derrière certains meubles stratégiques, même si cela faisait un certain temps. Mais Shura…à moins que le pantalon de cuir…

La porte s'ouvrit une fois encore, laissant entrer Camus et Milo. Pour le coup, DM n'en revint pas. Pour Shura et Aphro, pas d'interrogations possibles, ils squattaient la quatrième maison quasiment en permanence. Mais…

« Tic et Tac, qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? »

Milo lui offrit un sourire plus amical que d'habitude

« Ben, on a vu de la lumière, alors… »

« Les vitres de la maison de Milo ont été soufflées » coupa Camus, « Nous ne pouvions pas remonter le Sanctuaire contre le vent, alors on a suivit Aphrodite et Shura. »

En d'autres circonstances, DM se serait fait un plaisir de les foutre à la porte, mais, eux, avaient eu la présence d'esprit de se munir de K-Way, certes pas très sexy, mais ils étaient secs dessous. Et DM leur aurait presque baisé les mains de gratitude. Il réprima et se passa la main dans les cheveux, en priant pour que l'hémorragie qui convoyait tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire dans sa chère maison était à présent endiguée. Ce n'était pas parce que le ciel leur tombait sur la tête qu'ils devaient tous investir l'antichambre du royaume d'Hades. M'enfin, il n'aurait jamais cru que ses chers frères d'armes accepteraient de passer la nuit au milieu de tout ces esprits grimaçant dans la maison des horreurs. Le cours de ses pensées furent interrompu par Mu, qui avait décidé de prendre en main le rôle de Maître de maison.

« Masque de Mort ? Certains veulent du thé, tu en as, que je le fasse chauffer ? »

«Hum, troisième placard à gauche, sur l'étagère, il doit en rester un peu. »

Mu remercia, et DM le regarda s'éloigner vers la cuisine, le long vêtement joliment plaqué sur son dos et ses fesses. Visiblement, il avait viré ses sous-vêtements humides et DM se dit vaguement que Mu ferait une gouvernante très agréable.

DM laissa complaisamment Aphrodite et Shura fouiller la maison pour trouver une vêture convenable, les objets les plus douteux étant à 99 des cadeaux de ces deux imbéciles. Tandis que Shura mettait la main, comme prévu, sur le pantalon de cuir à lacet et le T-shirt noir sans manche, Aphrodite avait rassemblé suffisamment de fringues bariolées et non assorties pour ressembler à une Londonienne branchée. Et, fidèle à ses habitudes, il entreprit de se débarrasser de ses vêtements humides par un sensuel strip-tease, les laissant tomber en tas mouillés sur le tapis du salon. Le show aurait été une réussite et aurait parfaitement réchauffé l'atmosphère si l'effeuillage n'avait pas été interrompu par l'arrivée brutale de la Mère Supérieure. Saga surgit au centre de l'assemblée fustigeant sans discontinuer la débauche et ses adeptes et exhortant Kanon à quitter un tel lieu de déviance. La réaction fut immédiate : Aphro, encore vêtu de sa chemise ainsi que, Dieu soit loué, de son caleçon ( une petite merveille italienne de soie rouge qui ne se remettrai probablement jamais des dommages subis) plaqua Saga sur un des fauteuils en lui murmurant de se détendre.

« Allez, quoi, fait pas ta mauvaise ! »

Le regard que jeta Saga à DM, Maître en la demeure et donc responsable de tout, fit reculer le vaillant Chevalier du Cancer qui courage- fuit en direction de la cuisine pour échapper au sermon. Au seuil de celle-ci, DM s'arrêta, hypnotisé. La bouilloire sur la gazinière chuchotait doucement et Mu, en attendant que l'eau bout, s'était plongé dans un magazine qui traînait là. Il s'était assis sur l'extrémité de la table et avait posé ses pieds sur le meuble de cuisine qui lui faisait face. Par la Loi Universelle et Bienveillante de la gravité, les pans du long manteau avaient glissés, révélant une superbe paire de jambes fines et musclées que DM cru un instant interminables. La lumière des bougies dansait sur la peau pâle de Mu, dessinant les contours des muscles denses et déliés. Le regard de DM se perdit enfin dans l'ombre jalouse formée par le manteau tout en haut des cuisses et laissa son imagination prendre le relais. Mme Samovar siffla, brisant la magie de l'instant. Mu sursauta et descendit de son perchoir avec un petit sourire gêne.

« Tu désires, euh, veux quelque chose, Masque de Mort »

« Oui…enfin…non. Le thé est chaud ? »

« Euh…oui. Le thé est…prêt, bientôt. Et le sucre ? »

« Le sucre ? Ah, oui, le sucre. Et le lait, aussi. »

« Oui, oui. Le lait aussi. »

L'échange des plus encourageant fut soudain suspendu par un bruit sourd de porte qui claque et l'aura puissante du Chevalier-qu'on-attendait-pas. DM se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux en réprimant la pulsion d'envoyer tout ce petit monde au Diable. Littéralement. Sauf peut-être Mu.

Le nouveau venu n'avait pas bougé du seuil et tous les regards convoyaient vers lui. Son sari orange qui présentait un magnifique drapé-mouillé de style antique, ses yeux clos et son air digne ne parvenaient pas à rattraper l'effet Barbie Sortie de Piscine ® de ses cheveux. DM espéra pour lui que le tissu ne déteignait pas, ou bien il aurait pendant quelques jours le look autobronzant à la carotène. Seul Aphro le regardait encore comme une apparition divine et laissa échapper Saga pour couvrir de ses mains nouvellement pudiques sa quasi nudité. Le cosmos de l'Avatar eut un frémissement de colère avant que celui-ci n'explose pour de bon.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Il manque un Bronze ! On a besoin de vous au palais ! »

L'opportunité brilla devant les yeux de DM comme un rubis dans la Caverne aux Merveilles.

« C'est ça ! Tu m'embarques Bernard et Bianca et le Père Mormon et vous allez récupérer le…Bronze »

Le dernier mot se perdit dans un mini zéphyr de soupir douloureux et DM se tourna vers le coin sombre du bar où Shun jouait avec des glaçons. Shaka suivit son regard et entreprit de foutre une fessée méritée au garnement qui était responsable des recherches pluvieuses auxquelles il avait consacré ces dernières heures. Mu s'interposa avant que Shun ne se retrouve cul nu et rouge sur les genoux de la Vierge.

« Si tu veux, je monte la haut, je leur dis que tout va bien et je redescend. »

Shaka acquiesça et s'écroula dans un fauteuil proche. La voix de Kanon dérangea l'ange qui s'était installé.

« Hey, Aphro, lui, il voudrait bien la fess… »

Kanon fut bâillonné rapidement par Aphrodite et couina, ce qui relança le joyeux bazar. Mu disparu et DM entreprit de servir le thé. En comptant le nombre le nombre de tasses nécessaires, DM se rendit compte qu'il ne manquait que deux abrutis pour que son cauchemar soit complet. Vous connaissez ce proverbe chinois qui dit que les embêtements, c'est comme le papier toilette : vous en tirez un, il en vient…treize. DM avait renoncé à l'optimisme et s'attendait sans illusions à voir débarquer les deux derniers feuillets de Lotus ® sous peu. Si possible après le retour de Mu pour qu'il lui reste au moins une raison de ne pas aller se jeter du haut de la falaise.

La densité élevée de Gold (et d'un Bronze) au mètre carré de quatrième maison habitable avait un effet secondaire troublant. Quelque part entre Woodstock et le Loft, avec un petit quelque chose de camp scout et de classe verte, les Chevaliers s'amusaient comme de jeunes louveteaux et ne semblaient pas pressés de lever le campement. Kanon charriait Camus et Milo sur les cris étranges qui s'échappaient parfois de leurs Maisons, Aphrodite l'aidait de bon cœur tout en frôlant Shaka par inadvertance. Shaka ouvraient sporadiquement les yeux et piquait un fard devant le corps superbe et dévoilé d'Aphro et Saga, assis sur son balais, parait les dérives possibles de ce petit monde. Shun matait.

Quand Mu revint, DM envisageait sérieusement de monter sur le toit avec une perche métallique. La foudre, une solution rapide et efficace. Mu donna une caresse amicale sur la tête de Shun et annonça que tout était réglé.

« …d'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé ton disciple très émotif, Camus. Il était en larmes, répétant qu'il ne supporterait pas que Shun meure noyé…Tu devrais lui parler »

Camus opina, vexé de voir mettre en cause ses qualités de Maître mais heureux qu'on détourne la conversation du sujet épineux qu'étaient ses activités aux thermes. Saga coupa involontairement le laïus de Mu en demandant candidement pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas venu chez lui, après son inondation. Mu baragouina une réponse peu convaincante. Aphro et Kanon relancèrent l'interrogatoire serré du Verseau et du Scorpion au supplice. Il n'y eut que Shura qui remarqua le sourire presque tendre de DM à la réponse de Mu.

Au bout d'un moment, qui paru fort long à DM mais qui, en réalité, ne fut même pas suffisant pour que le thé refroidisse, Kanon regarda sa montre et augmenta sensiblement l'intensité de son cosmos. Cela eut pour effet principal de réveiller les masques qui se mirent à geindre et gémir tout ce qu'il savait. L'assemblée lui demanda de cesser de rejouer le retour des morts-vivants mais Kanon répondit candidement qu'Aiola et Aldé devaient être rentrés, et qu'il fallait bien leur indiquer où ils étaient. Il fallut toute la force musculaire de Shura et toute la persuasion de Mu pour empêcher DM de lui arracher les yeux. Lentement. A la petite cuillère à pamplemousse, celle qui a des petites dents. Mais le mal était fait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, deux supporters fous de bonheurs, bonnets, écharpes brodées et pouet-pouet compris se diluèrent dans son salon. Aiola et Aldé revenaient d'un match –gagné, de leur équipe préférée, le Péloponnèse United, et étaient intarissables sur les coups francs, les penaltys injustement refusés, et les tacles réguliers ou non de la rencontre. Soudain très faible, DM s'avachit sur un tabouret et se servit un nouveau gin tonic et s'accouda à nouveau à la fenêtre. Pendant quelques instants bénis, la soirée ne fut plus que les hurlements du vent et les coups de boutoir sourds de la mer déchaînée contre les rochers. La voix d'Aphro le ramena à la réalité.

« Angelo ? »

Tous le regardaient fixement et, contrairement à ses habitudes, DM détourna le regard. Aphrodite se dégagea des bras de Shaka où il avait glissé sans que celui-ci ne le repousse et s'approcha de lui.

« On t'a dérangé un soir d'orage. Angelo, tu aurais préféré être seul, comme quand tu étais petit ? »

DM fronça les sourcils, ne sachant trop comment réagir devant la révélation aux autres de bribes de son passé, de détails sur ses goûts et ses plaisirs qui risquaient, à terme, de mettre en péril sa réputation de monstre. Mais Aphro semblait sincèrement inquiet, et Mu surenchérit :

« Dis le nous, Angelo, si tu veux qu'on parte. Je ne veux pas d'importuner. Si tu le souhaites, on peut…enfin… »

DM sentit son cœur fondre devant Mu à cours de mot, les yeux rivés aux dalles, qui tortillait se ceinture. Il soupira et rendit les armes.

« Vous n'allez pas ressortir par un temps pareil. »

DM fouilla quelques instants dans un placard à la lueur des bougies qui tenaient somme toute bien.

« Qui veut faire un poker ? »


End file.
